De feu et d'acier
by Green Absynthe
Summary: - Tu es belle quand tu te bats. Quand tes cheveux suivent tes mouvements précis et offensifs et que ton visage se crispe sous l'effort avant de se relâcher une fois ta cible atteinte. J'aime voir tes muscles se tendre quand tu projettes ton assaillant et ton armure scintiller sous le soleil d'été. C'est vraiment dans les batailles que je te trouve la plus belle...
1. Chapter 1

**De feu et d'acier **

**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note : **oui, je publie beaucoup en ce moment, mais j'ai décidé de publier ce qui traine dans mon ordinateur depuis des mois !  
Cette fiction est un Sif x OC (et oui !). Je fais référence à ma fic Loki, Prince d'Asgard mais pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre.

* * *

Sif réprima un rire amusé quand elle songea qu'Odin avait célébré l'union de Loki et Sigyn. Loki, marié… C'était incongru car tous savaient que c'était un menteur affirmé, alors comment serait-il capable de respecter ses vœux ? Celle que Sif plaignait, c'était la mariée, liée pour l'éternité à cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas choisi. Une part d'elle se révolta face à cette idée. Pourquoi une femme était-elle forcée d'épouser un homme qu'on lui imposait ? Elle qui se battait pour sa liberté avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Sigyn ne bronchait pas, pourquoi elle ne refusait pas ce mariage. Ce fut avec lassitude qu'elle porta son verre à la bouche alors qu'un dernier discours avait été énoncé. Sif faillit recracher le contenu de son verre. Ce n'était pas de l'hydromel mais de l'aquavit. Elle comprit en voyant Thor, les Trois guerriers, ainsi que les frères de la mariée qu'ils étaient tous victimes d'une farce de Loki. Sif, malgré l'animosité qu'elle ressentait pour le prince, rit de bon cœur alors que son regard se tournait du côté de la famille de la mariée. Les trois frères de Sigyn riaient tous à gorge déployée mais les yeux de Sif s'attardèrent sur Ragnar, le plus jeune, qu'elle connaissait pour avoir un jour combattu à ses côtés. Ainsi vêtu de vêtements de cérémonie, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au guerrier audacieux qu'il était en réalité. L'alcool coulant sur sa légère barbe lui donnait un air drôle et détendu. Quand le guerrier capta le regard de Sif, son sourire s'élargit et il leva son verre en sa direction avant de le porter à ses lèvres, les yeux plissés dans une attitude de défi. Sif répondit en exécutant le même geste et but le reste de l'aquavit, fixant Ragnar avec insistance.

Ragnar aurait aimé dire à sa sœur qu'elle était la plus belle ce soir-là, mais il aurait menti. Sif la dépassait largement en beauté à ses yeux, et Ragnar n'était pas le seul homme à regarder la guerrière. Grand nombre de ceux qui avaient l'habitude de la voir en tenue de combat observaient ses formes féminines élégamment mises en valeur. La jeune femme semblait s'en amuser, jaugeant de temps à autre la réaction de Thor, indifférent car trop occupé à boire avec ses amis. Ragnar soupira tristement. Comment rivaliser avec le prince d'Asgard dans l'estime de Sif ? Tous la considéraient déjà comme la fiancée de Thor même si les choses n'étaient plus officielles. Il n'y avait eu aucune célébration comme pour Loki et Sigyn, alors Ragnar refusait de les considérer comme tels.

Quand le Roi et la Reine quittèrent la réception, annonçant la fin du banquet, Ragnar regarda sa sœur avec inquiétude. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait suivre son époux dans sa chambre et consommer leur mariage. Le guerrier oublia la belle Sif et s'empressa de rejoindre son père, déjà en train de glisser quelques mots à Sigyn. Cette dernière ne paraissait pas inquiète, mais Ragnar la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était le cas. Ils échangèrent un regard et le guerrier lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire encourageant auquel elle répondit avant de suivre Loki.

Sif, comme tous les autres, observèrent les mariés mais ne participa pas aux encouragements graveleux des hommes. Elle s'amusa de voir Ragnar s'indigner face à des propos trop vulgaires à l'encontre de la nouvelle princesse qu'il avait observée avec inquiétude une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Une chanson paillarde fut entonnée une fois les mariés partis mais Ragnar, l'air renfrogné, ne chanta pas, lui qui fut si joyeux durant les fiançailles !

« Ragnar boude, peut-être aurait-il préféré être à la place du prince Loki,» plaisanta un guerrier ivre faisant bondir Iwaldi et ses trois fils, dont Ragnar. Celui-ci n'attendit pas pour envoyer son poing droit sur le nez du type qui s'écroula au sol tandis que ses frères tentaient de le retenir avec plus ou moins de succès. Les autres guerriers tapèrent sur les tables, pris dans le feu de l'action et enjoués devant la perspective d'une querelle.  
L'homme qui avait fait l'insinuation se releva en massant son nez douloureux et se mit à rire, peu contrarié par le coup, mais Ragnar, lui, ne décolérait pas.

« Ne les écoute pas, mon frère ! fit Thor en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Viens plutôt boire avec nous ! »

Ragnar se sentit stupide, mais il dut s'avouer qu'il acceptait l'invitation uniquement parce qu'il savait que Sif y serait. Il était pathétique à agir comme un adolescent complexé face à une déesse, d'autant plus qu'il n'en était pas vraiment amoureux ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas de succès avec les femmes ! Bien au contraire, le guerrier pouvait se vanter de ce côté, mais Sif, ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne la voyait pas comme une femme, mais comme son égale. (1) Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qu'il voulait mettre dans son lit, mais plutôt le genre qu'il souhaitait impressionner.

Sif ne buvait jamais jusqu'à se rendre ivre car Fandral lui avait un jour donné ce conseil. Il lui avait expliqué qu'en tant que seule femme guerrière, elle devait faire attention à sa réputation et rester irréprochable pour ne pas passer pour une traînée. Elle s'était en premier lieu offusquée d'un tel conseil, mais avait rapidement compris qu'il lui parlait en tant qu'homme et ami. Alors elle l'avait écouté, elle ne buvait pas à outrance et était prudente dans ses relations avec les hommes. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à rester sobre. Ragnar était assis dans un coin, observant Thor s'éclipser de la salle, et gardait son verre plein à la main.  
Sif se rapprocha doucement et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser, constata la jeune femme. Elle ne s'embarrassa pas avec la politesse, c'étaient ainsi qu'on se parlait entre guerriers.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, railla Ragnar en posant bruyamment son verre sur la table.

\- Tu penses à ta sœur ? demanda Sif.

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis jaloux du prince Loki, lâcha-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais ! clarifia la jeune femme en levant ses mains.

\- Je sais, soupira Ragnar. C'est juste que je suis agacé par ce genre d'insinuation. Sigyn est à la fois ma petite sœur et ma meilleure amie. Je m'inquiète juste pour elle, n'est-ce pas normal ? J'ignore son ressenti par rapport à sa nuit de noce, ce n'est pas le genre de discussion qui nous est permis d'avoir, mais je la connais suffisamment pour remarquer quand elle est terrifiée. Et elle l'était, crois-moi ! déclara-t-il avant de regretter ses paroles, conscient qu'il ne lui parlait pas comme il parlerait à une femme.

\- Je comprends. Mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien pour elle cette nuit. Loki a de nombreux défauts, je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour les énumérer, pourtant, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il se comportera bien au moins…

\- Au moins ce soir, termina Ragnar. On connait tous la réputation du Prince Loki…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui essaierais de te prouver le contraire, acquiesça Sif. Ta sœur semble être intelligente, je suis sûre qu'elle comprend les enjeux du mariage et les accepte.

\- Je me demande si quelqu'un lui a dit comment Loki prendrait sa virginité, songea Ragnar. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Sif dans ses oreilles. Un peu gêné, il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.

\- Sigyn n'est pas une enfant ! Elle doit savoir comment ça se passe, s'amusa-t-elle. Et, entre nous, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse en ponctuant ses paroles par un regard appuyé.

Ragnar laissa échapper un rire. Il aimait la franchise de la guerrière, il appréciait qu'elle parle sans détours comme si elle était un homme. Et elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée d'évoquer la sexualité, contrairement à lui qui n'avait pas forcément l'habitude d'en parler.

\- J'espère, avoua-t-il.

\- As-tu déjà défloré une fille ? demanda Sif, l'air de rien.

Ragnar se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils, surpris par cette question si directe et personnelle. Mais Sif, encore une fois, ne semblait pas prude sur ce sujet et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas à l'être lui non plus. Car Sif n'était pas une femme, mais une guerrière, exactement comme lui, avec qui il pouvait se permettre des discussions qu'il n'aurait jamais abordées avec sa propre sœur.

\- Non, répondit-il. Mes partenaires ont toujours été plus ou moins expérimentées, mais jamais vierges.

\- Ah, je pensais que tu avais été traumatisé et que c'était pour ça tu t'inquiétais pour ta sœur, laissa échapper Sif en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait épier leur discussion.

\- Non, je m'inquiète parce que je suis un homme. Nous sommes un peu brutaux parfois, sans nous en rendre compte. Nous n'avons pas la même sensibilité que les femmes, alors que j'espère que Sigyn ne sera pas blessée moralement par son époux, expliqua Ragnar.

\- Nous ne sommes pas aussi faibles que tu le penses, répliqua Sif, piquée au vif.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de faiblesse, mais de sensibilité. C'est facile pour un homme, il suffit de… enfin, tu sais comment ça se passe… Pour une femme, c'est différent, c'est plus… euh, invasif… Je pensais que cela était plus difficile pour une femme de s'offrir à un homme, mais je me trompe peut-être…

\- Tu rougies, s'amusa la guerrière dans un rire pour cacher son trouble.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle discutait sans honte de sexualité avec un homme sans arrières pensées.

\- Oui, c'est un peu embarrassant de parler de cela avec toi, avoua Ragnar.

\- Parce que je suis une femme ? demanda Sif en se raidissant.

\- Parce qu'on n'attend pas d'un homme qu'il se préoccupe autant de ce genre de chose, expliqua-t-il. Quand les aînés nous expliquent comment s'y prendre, ils ne s'embarrassent pas des sentiments de la partenaire. On nous élève en nous répétant que nous sommes des hommes, qu'on doit être forts et capables de maîtriser ses sentiments.

\- C'est rare un homme qui parle de sentiments, fit remarquer la guerrière avec un léger sourire. Oh, je ne me moque pas de toi ! précisa la jeune femme en voyant Ragnar se tendre.

\- Je pense que tous les hommes qui ont une sœur pour laquelle ils ont de l'affection en viennent à se poser ce genre de questions. Sauf qu'ils ne l'avouent pas. Comme moi, ils craignent que les hommes se montrent cruels envers elles, car ils savent de quoi ils sont capables, supposa Ragnar.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi. Tu sembles avoir un lien spécial avec Sigyn, répondit Sif.

\- Oui. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Il y a entre nous à peu près le même écart d'âge qu'entre le Prince Thor et le Prince Loki. Sauf que nous, on se ressemble un peu plus… Dès la naissance de ma sœur, nous avons dormi dans le même berceau, bu au même sein, partagés nos jeux et nos bains... Elle est comme un prolongement de moi-même… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? fit Ragnar en se frottant les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, conscient qu'il était en train de se livrer sans fards à Sif.

\- Non, pas tant que cela. C'est normal d'aimer sa sœur. Je trouve cela touchant qu'encore aujourd'hui, alors même que tu es un homme fait, tu oses affirmer tes sentiments. Sigyn a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour frère, crois-moi !

\- Quand nous étions enfants, nous voulions nous marier. Je te rassure, nous ne comprenions pas les enjeux du mariage, nous pensions simplement que cela nous permettrait de rester ensemble pour toujours parce que notre père nous disait qu'une fois mariée, Sigyn vivrait dans la maison de son mari, raconta Ragnar en riant.

\- Elle va te manquer, n'est-ce pas ? devina Sif en regardant les yeux trop brillants du jeune homme.

\- Beaucoup, avoua-t-il. Mais je suppose que c'est mieux pour elle.

\- Elle est maintenant Princesse d'Asgard, elle ne manquera jamais de rien, assura Sif.

\- Tu as raison, mais ma sœur n'est pas le genre de femme à se contenter des biens matériels… Elle a soif de connaissances et s'ennuie facilement…

\- Alors sois certain qu'avec Loki, elle sera comblée de ce côté ! s'amusa Sif. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas épousé Thor !

\- Thor t'est destiné, non ? risqua Ragnar, sautant sur l'occasion pour en savoir plus.

\- Oui, lâcha la jeune femme. Nous nous aimions quand nous étions adolescents, mais il ne me regarde plus désormais. Il a toujours aimé les blondes, précisa-t-elle en omettant de dire que c'était de la faute de Loki si elle avait perdu sa belle chevelure qui plaisait tant au prince par le passé… Inutile d'inquiéter davantage le guerrier…

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, laissa échapper Ragnar. On dit de toi que tu es la plus belle du royaume…

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'on dit ? fit Sif, dubitative.

\- C'est ce que je pense, mais je ne dois pas être le seul, précisa le guerrier dans un sourire en coin. Il n'y a qu'à voir tous ces hommes qui te regardent lors des banquets.

\- Parce que c'est seulement là qu'ils se rendent vraiment compte que je suis une femme. Ils me trouvent belles uniquement quand je suis apprêtée.

\- Tu es belle quand tu te bats. Quand tes cheveux suivent tes mouvements précis et offensifs et que ton visage se crispe sous l'effort avant de se relâcher une fois ta cible atteinte. J'aime voir tes muscles se tendre quand tu projettes ton assaillant et ton armure scintiller sous le soleil d'été. C'est vraiment dans les batailles que je te trouve la plus belle, déclara Ragnar dans un léger rire. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas le genre de compliments qui plaisent aux femmes...

\- Mais je ne suis pas une femme ordinaire ! Ce sont les plus beaux compliments qu'un homme m'ait jamais faits, avoua Sif avec un sourire, surprise que le guerrier lui avoue sans gêne ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? Ils sont tous aveugles pour ne pas voir que tu n'es épanouie qu'au combat. Tu es belle aussi en robe, mais cela ne te ressemble pas. C'est comme si demain, nous autres guerriers décidions de porter un corset, » dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Sif laissa échapper un rire amusé et sincère tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Ragnar pouvait être un homme intéressant. Drôle et sensible à la fois, il n'était pas le genre de guerrier qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer ! Certes, il n'avait ni le physique de Thor, ni le charisme de Fandral, mais Ragnar avec quelque chose en plus. Une certaine malice dans le sourire qu'elle avait déjà perçu chez sa sœur Sigyn.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes yeux avaient la couleur de l'acier, fit brusquement Sif en s'approchant plus près.

\- C'est parce que je passe trop de temps à regarder mon épée, plaisanta Ragnar pour ne pas montrer son trouble face à la jeune femme si près de lui.

\- Et à regarder mon armure scintillante, ajouta Sif avec espièglerie.

\- Pas que ton armure, corrigea-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Je ne devrais pas te le dire aussi ouvertement mais si je le fais, c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'arrières pensées. Je te respecte trop pour avoir des idées indécentes à ton sujet, et puis je ne doute pas que tu pourrais largement me battre en duel si je te déçois.

\- Je t'ai vu te battre, tu es fort, fit remarquer Sif.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il sans fards. Mais si tu as la chance de combattre aux côtés du Prince Thor, ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux. Tu fais partie de l'élite, Sif, ne l'oublie pas. Tu n'es pas uniquement la meilleure guerrière, tu fais partie des meilleurs guerriers, tout simplement.

\- Oui, je le sais, dit-elle sans aucune vantardise, mais une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ceci dit, c'est la première fois qu'un homme l'admet aussi ouvertement.

\- Les hommes et leur fierté… Je ne suis pas bien différent des autres, évidement je suis contrarié de voir une femme plus douée que moi dans les arts de la guerre… Mais au lieu de le nier, j'ai décidé d'apprendre. Donc si je te regarde avec insistance ne sois pas offensée. Dis-toi que je ne fais qu'observer le guerrier, pas la femme, aussi belle soit elle, expliqua Ragnar d'un ton songeur.

\- Tu peux aussi demander, au lieu d'observer. Je serais heureuse de t'avoir pour partenaire d'entrainement un de ces jours, proposa Sif.

\- Seulement si tu m'assures que tu ne m'amocheras pas trop, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Promis, » répondit la guerrière avec un sourire.

Quand Thor revint dans la salle, il se dirigea droit vers Ragnar la mine réjouie. Sif sentit qu'elle devait partir car elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il avait quelque chose de sérieux à dire à son beau-frère. Alors elle se leva et esquissa un signe de main au guerrier avant de rejoindre Fandral et Hogun à la table voisine.

« Mon frère, scanda Thor joyeusement. Tout c'est bien passé, assura-t-il. Ragnar comprit que le prince parlait de la nuit de noce et le soulagement s'empara immédiatement de lui. Loki m'a fait comprendre que Sigyn s'était montrée conciliante et perspicace. Et il avait l'air plutôt soulagé, précisa le dieu.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, fit le guerrier avec sincérité laissant un sourire dévoiler ses dents.

\- Bien, alors maintenant tu peux t'amuser un peu ! estima Thor en attrapant un pichet d'hydromel sur le plateau d'une serveuse qui déambulait dans la salle.

\- Oui, je crois que je peux, » assura Ragnar en levant sa propre choppe encore pleine pour ponctuer ses mots…

* * *

_(1) Oui, nous sommes à Asgard, j'imagine que les femmes sont perçues comme inférieures avec tous ces guerriers machos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**De feu et d'acier **

**Auteur :** Green Absynthe

**Note : **merci à Loveday-ImagineDragons et à LonelyD pour leurs commentaires! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite!

* * *

« Tu as besoin d'une pause ? » railla Sif en surplombant le guerrier à terre de toute sa hauteur.

Ragnar se mit à rire avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le coup d'épée envoyé par Sif, peu encline à lui laisser un répit malgré ses paroles. La jeune guerrière, très habile, profita du moment où il se redressait pour le désarmer, faisant voler son épée loin de lui. D'un sourire satisfait, devant l'air dépité de Ragnar, elle pointa sa lame sous sa gorge avant de lancer son arme, les laissant à égalité. Puis d'un geste vif, elle envoya son pied vers le guerrier mais celui-ci esquiva facilement en attrapant la jambe de la jeune femme. Sif se débattit et lui asséna un coup de poing sur la mâchoire mais cela fit sourire l'homme plus qu'autre chose. En retour, il lui envoya un violent coup de tête en plein visage la déséquilibrant et la faisant tomber sur le dos.

« Si tu crois que j'ai peur d'abimer ton joli visage, tu te trompes ! commenta Ragnar en observant le visage couvert de sang de Sif.

\- Enfoiré ! Siffla-t-elle en touchant sa figure. C'est la première fois qu'on me casse le nez !

\- Je suis flatté d'être ton premier alors, répliqua le guerrier avec un sourire entendu.

\- Prétentieux ! » Accusa la jeune femme en riant.

Elle essuya négligemment le sang sur sa bouche et accepta l'aide proposée pour se relever. Elle n'était absolument pas en colère par les coups de Ragnar, elle en était même satisfaite puisque c'était ainsi que s'entraînaient les guerriers. Ils ne se ménageaient pas, ils frappaient le plus fort possible, de la façon la plus réaliste en combat. Mais malheureusement, ses amis avaient toujours eu tendance à agir plus doucement avec elle, à craindre de la frapper parce qu'elle était une femme. Or, elle voyait bien aujourd'hui que Ragnar ne faisait aucune différence entre elle et un autre guerrier, et elle était heureuse de cela. Il n'était pas l'adversaire le plus fort qu'elle avait affronté, mais le seul à oser lui donner de violents coups, le seul à oser la blesser et à la respecter assez pour ne pas retenir sa force.

« Et bien, je suis rassuré de constater que je te surpasse dans un domaine ! Lâcha Ragnar en s'étirant les bras.

\- Et je peux savoir lequel ? répliqua Sif en recrachant du sang.

\- Il est clair qu'avec une arme dans les mains, je ne fais pas long feu face à toi. Mais il semblerait que ton point faible soit le corps à corps. Sans épée, tes coups sont désordonnés, tu frappes sans viser juste et tu ne sais pas encaisser. Personne ne t'a jamais appris le combat à mains nues ? demanda Ragnar en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi apprendre à me battre à mains nues alors que je ne perds jamais mon épée ? répondit la guerrière, légèrement vexée qu'il remarque son point faible si facilement.

\- Pas faux, fit le jeune homme dans un léger sourire. J'imagine que tu dors avec, te lave avec, baise avec… Elle a vraiment de la chance cette épée d'être toujours à tes côtés ! railla-t-il ensuite.

\- Tu es juste jaloux de cette épée et tu cherches un moyen de m'en éloigner... plaisanta Sif, amusée par les paroles de Ragnar.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire un peu maladroitement, dit-il en riant, c'est qu'il y a des moments où ton épée n'est pas la chose à laquelle tu penses en premier. Imagine que tu doives t'en séparer un instant, ou que tu es distraite… Vraiment, Sif, un guerrier aussi doué que toi ne doit pas laisser une telle faiblesse me rendre fort, termina-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te sous-estimer, Ragnar. Le fait que tu m'aies battue ne veut pas dire que je suis sous-entraînée dans ce domaine mais simplement que tu es plus fort que moi et que les autres. Tout le monde sait que le corps à corps est ta spécialité, fit remarquer Sif avec lassitude.

\- Le corps à corps ne sert pas à grand-chose sur un champ de bataille, répliqua Ragnar sèchement. Et mon épée est un peu trop hésitante…

\- Tu es trop dur envers toi-même. Tu es aussi bon que les autres, beaucoup plus rigoureux même ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, ton problème n'est pas dans le maniement de l'épée, mais dans ta façon d'esquiver. Tu perds des forces inutilement en bloquant les coups avec ta force brute, expliqua Sif.

\- Oui, je sais. J'ai remarqué que tu parvenais à parer facilement mes attaques en utilisant justement ma propre force contre moi, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire maussade.

\- C'est parce que j'ai appris que certaines positions inversaient les forces, me permettaient d'esquiver sans me fatiguer… Un peu comme toi quand tu m'as lancé un coup de boule sans te blesser.

\- Non, pas du tout. Si je ne me suis pas fait mal, c'est uniquement grâce à une certaine inclinaison du visage. J'ai visé la partie la plus fragile de ton visage avec la partie la plus forte du mien.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il y a toujours une faille dans une attaque, même le guerrier le plus fort a toujours une faille. Ma technique est d'utiliser la faille à mon avantage, comme tu le fais au corps à corps, affirma Sif.

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle envoya son poing vers la joue de Ragnar, mais instinctivement, celui-ci attrapa son poignet et le fit tourner pour l'immobiliser.

\- Voilà la preuve ! ajouta la jeune femme. Tu as prévu mon attaque et l'as contré ! Reprends ton épée, et laisse-moi te montrer comment je m'y prends pour compenser mon manque de force.

Ragnar ramassa son arme et se mit en position de défense. Sif déplaça son bras pour faire prendre une inclinaison différente à l'épée sous le regard surpris de Ragnar.

\- Aussi basse ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lever l'épée si haut pour bloquer un coup, » expliqua-t-elle.

Et Ragnar répéta les mêmes mouvements pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à assimiler correctement la technique enseignée par Sif. Et quand il fut suffisamment satisfait, il déclara en guise de remerciement :

« La prochaine fois, je t'apprends à te battre comme un homme sans aucune arme ! »

OoO

Ragnar épia Sif un long moment, attendant l'instant où elle serait la plus vulnérable. Elle marchait tranquillement avec une jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air très enthousiaste de cette compagnie. Mais le plus intéressant était de constater que Sif avait souvent le réflexe de poser sa main sur son épée au moindre bruit, ce qui rendait la tâche bien difficile à Ragnar. Ce fut seulement quand elle se mit à rire qu'elle ne fut plus sur ses gardes. Il sortit alors de l'ombre et l'attaqua par surprise, dans son dos. Sa main se saisit vivement du fourreau de l'épée et le lui arracha sans douceur pour le lancer au loin. Son autre main la saisit sous la gorge. La jeune femme avec qui Sif discutait partit en courant et en hurlant vers le palais.

« Leçon numéro un, ne jamais croire qu'on ne sera jamais désarmé, susurra-t-il avant de la relâcher, plutôt fier de son approche.

\- Tu sais qu'une dizaine de gardes risquent de rappliquer ? répliqua Sif, légèrement essoufflée par l'attaque surprise.

\- Tu leur diras que ce n'était qu'un exercice, répondit Ragnar dans un sourire innocent. Maintenant, passons à la leçon numéro deux.

\- Laisse-moi juste me mettre en tenue d'entrainement ! protesta Sif en regardant sa tunique.

\- Non, la leçon numéro deux c'est que tu peux être attaquée n'importe quand, expliqua le guerrier.

\- Les leçons existent vraiment ou tu les inventes au fur et à mesure ? demanda la jeune femme dans une moue agacée.

\- Moi, inventer des règles ? Jamais je n'oserai ! s'insurgea le guerrier d'un air scandalisé.

\- Oseras-tu te confronter au prince Thor ? railla Sif en voyant arriver le dieu à toute vitesse.

\- Sif ! On m'a dit que tu étais attaquée ! s'alarma Thor. Mais je vois que Ragnar est arrivé avant moi !

\- C'est lui ! C'est lui ! piailla l' « amie » de Sif.

\- Il se peut que j'aie bousculé Sif plus vivement que je ne l'aurais cru, avoua Ragnar avec un léger sourire en coin, sourire que Sif lui rendit, comme s'ils partageaient une plaisanterie commune.

\- Bousculé ? S'emporta la femme. Tu l'as attaquée !

\- Mais pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Thor qui avait du mal à comprendre la situation.

\- Pour me prouver que moi aussi je peux être désarmée, déclara Sif en ramassant son épée par terre.

Thor éclata d'un rire joyeux et tapota l'épaule de Ragnar.

\- Bravo mon ami, tu fais partie des rares à avoir réussi ce coup de génie ! s'amusa le prince.

\- Il m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Râla la jeune noble en secouant la tête.

\- Désolé, fit Ragnar.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout est clarifié, pouvons-nous aller nous entraîner ? demanda Sif à Ragnar en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

\- Bien sûr, » affirma le guerrier en se demandant qui de Thor ou la jeune femme Sif cherchait à fuir.

Ragnar salua brièvement Thor et suivit Sif qui avançait d'un pas très rapide vers les salles d'entraînements. Le guerrier ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à l'attitude de Sif qui finit par s'arrêter en plein chemin pour soupirer de soulagement une fois bien éloignés.

« Voir ma cousine est parfois pénible Elle est gentille, mais tellement…

\- Différente de toi, conclut Ragnar.

\- Oui. Elle est l'asgardienne parfaite : mariée, deux beaux enfants… Et elle attend forcément que je fasse de même, expliqua Sif dans un petit rire ironique. Mais elle reste ma cousine malgré tout, et je l'apprécie… »

Ragnar ne répondit pas. Qui était-il pour donner son avis ? En avait-il seulement un ? C'était normal qu'une femme se marie, comme sa sœur l'avait fait, non ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit ! Les choix de Sif étaient-il légitimes ? Comment aurait-il réagi si sa sœur avait décidé d'être guerrière comme ses frères et lui ? Il ne voulait pas mentir à Sif en disant que sa cousine avait tort, mais il mentirait aussi s'il disait qu'elle avait raison. Sans doute était-il trop stupide pour de telles réflexions, mais il n'avait aucune opinion sur le sujet et ne voulait pas se ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre.

« Bon et bien, cet entrainement ? » fit Sif avec légèreté, comme pour effacer la tension naissante.

Ragnar haussa les épaules et envoya son poing frapper la joue de Sif. Cette dernière fit un mouvement de défense et bloqua fièrement la main du guerrier.

« Pas mal, admit Ragnar avant de frapper la jeune femme au ventre avec son deuxième poing. Mais tu es trop distraite.

Sif se tint le ventre. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas frappé avec toute sa puissance mais suffisamment pour lui faire mal.

\- Position de garde, commença Ragnar en s'avançant vers Sif. En priorité, il faut protéger ton abdomen et ton visage.

Il prit la main de Sif et ferma son poing qu'il plaça au niveau de son menton, mettant le second bras au niveau du ventre.

\- Dans cette position, tu peux utiliser ton coude pour me frapper sans déplacer ton poing, expliqua-t-il.

Sif essaya le coup, envoyant son coude vers le visage de Ragnar mais sans le frapper.

\- Tu as compris mais ne vise pas la joue. Tempe, nez ou menton pour étourdir ton adversaire. Et si jamais il réussit à parer ton coup, tu utilises tes jambes pour frapper, de préférence tes genoux, » ajouta-t-il.

Sif était une élève assidue. Elle écoutait précieusement tous les conseils que lui donnait Ragnar sans jamais se plaindre malgré la durée de l'entraînement. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à répéter inlassablement les gestes de bases si bien qu'à la fin ils parvinrent à engager un combat à main nue. Évidemment, Ragnar parvint à prendre le dessus car il était plus expérimenté mais les mouvements de Sif étaient fluides et instinctifs. Le guerrier ne doutait pas qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus rien à apprendre de lui…

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard…_

Ragnar frappait de toutes ses forces sur le sac de sable sans songer à la douleur de ses doigts blessés. Il avait tant besoin d'évacuer sa peine et sa rage qu'il n'entendit même pas les pas tranquilles de Sif qui restait discrètement en retrait. Elle s'avança avec hésitation jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur l'avant-bras du guerrier. Celui-ci stoppa net son geste et le regard désespéré qu'il lança à Sif la peina énormément.

« Ragnar, souffla Sif.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, prévint Ragnar en stabilisant le sac qui se balançait.

\- Je sais. Viens juste t'asseoir, invita la jeune femme en le conduisant sur un banc de pierre.

Elle alla ensuite vers un pichet d'eau posé non loin et en versa le contenue dans un récipient. Elle y trempa une serviette destinée à panser les plaies de Ragnar. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher mais il évita le regard de Sif. La jeune femme devina rapidement qu'il avait pleuré et qu'il en était honteux.

\- Ragnar, ta sœur s'en sortira, c'est certain ! déclara Sif en forçant le guerrier à tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Elle n'est pas aussi solide que toi, répliqua-t-il en se levant brutalement. Si elle a la chance de revenir de Jotunheim, où notre roi l'a injustement envoyé en exil, elle sera brisée.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme qui ne savait que dire d'autre.

\- Elle paie les crimes de Loki, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un répare les inepties de ce taré !

\- Je sais, fit Sif. Il l'a manipulée pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

\- Non, elle n'a pas été manipulée. Sigyn est trop intelligente pour cela. Elle lui a juste fait confiance, tout comme je te faisais confiance. L'affection rend stupide, pesta le guerrier.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? s'étonna Sif. Je croyais que nous étions amis !

\- Justement ! Nous étions amis, et tu ne m'as jamais prévenu de ta suspicion à propos de Loki alors qu'apparemment tu te méfiais depuis l'exil de Thor ! Ensuite, tu es allée jusqu'à Midgard pour le ramener, mais tu ne t'es même pas déplacée vers moi pour me mettre en garde ! explosa Ragnar.

\- Je faisais mon devoir : ramener le prince héritier légitime à Asgard puisque Loki avait usurpé le trône ! Si j'avais eu l'occasion de te prévenir, je l'aurais fait ! assura Sif.

\- Y-as-tu seulement pensé ? Ou pensais-tu seulement à Thor que tu voulais de nouveau à tes côtés ? siffla-t-il avec véhémence.

\- Quand cesseras-tu d'être jaloux de Thor ? attaqua la jeune femme mais elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles mensongères quand elle vit le regard blessé de son ami.

\- Je croyais que les choses étaient suffisamment claires entre nous. Tu es mon amie, mais si tu me crois jaloux de Thor, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, lâcha-t-il.

\- Ragnar, si j'avais soupçonné un seul instant que Sigyn puisse être concernée par les plans de Loki, crois-moi tu en aurais été le premier avisé. Je connaissais Loki depuis l'enfance et jusque-là, il n'avait jamais impliqué personne dans ses mesquineries, assura Sif avec plus de douceur.

Le jeune homme demeura silencieux et se laissa retomber sur le banc, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je me sens si impuissant ! Demain elle partira pour Jotunheim et je ne peux rien faire, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Je sais, commença Sif en s'agenouillant devant lui mais quand elle voulut lui prendre les mains, il se dégagea brusquement.

\- Je préfèrerais rester seul, Sif. Mes accusations envers toi sont probablement injustes mais laisse-moi le temps d'y voir clair, souffla-t-il sans redresser la tête.

\- Je comprends. Tu sauras où me trouver quand tu voudras crever l'abcès, » déclara la jeune femme en suspendant son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule.

Ragnar ne répondit pas, il demeura complètement fermé, trop bouleversé par les évènements et Sif ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. De même, ses accusations n'étaient pas sans fondement : il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu Ragnar de ses suspicions à propos de Loki. Mais elle n'avait pas menti : elle ignorait que Sigyn ait pu être impliquée de près ou de loin par les plans insensés de son époux. Sif était persuadée que l'intelligence de la jeune femme l'aurait poussée à prendre des distances dès le début avec Loki, mais elle s'était trompée. Sigyn avait été une véritable alliée pour Loki, le suivant même alors qu'elle ignorait la majorité des plans de Loki…  
Sif savait que Ragnar finirait par comprendre son point de vue, mais il lui fallait le temps d'accepter l'exil de sa sœur et elle était prête à parier qu'il s'en voulait plus à lui-même qu'il ne la blâmait elle…


End file.
